The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×peruviana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘VOLVER 7551’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Muenster, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing and freely-branching Verbena plants with numerous large attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from an open-pollination in 2013 in Muenster, Germany of an unnamed proprietary selection of Verbena×peruviana, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Verbena×peruviana as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany in 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Muenster, Germany since 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.